Los Mil y un Millón de Billones de dólares
by Lily5764
Summary: darien esta feliz con la vida que tiene con serena y sus amigas, pero a mina se le ocurre una idea que cambiara la manera de ver a darien por parte de todos quienes lo conocen. ¿Esto marcara el fin de su relación con serena?.


Hola Chicos, aquí les traigo un One-Shot que hice para un concurso jejeje, espero que se diviertan en leerlo.

Serena: No es posible…

Mina: Me temo que sí.

Amy: Será mejor irnos.

Haruka: Le partiré la cara, lo juro, es más ahorita mismo lo hago.

Serena: ¡No!- sale corriendo de entre los matorrales sin dirección alguna, corriendo, llorando, lamentando haberlo visto ahí.

Darién: ¿Serena?...

- 1 Mes antes-

Por fin Julio, después de festejar el cumpleaños de su princesa, de nuevo se quedó sin dinero, qué más da, se lo merece sobre todo, después de lo que paso con galaxia, se enteró por Haruka y las demás, lo triste que se encontraba en esos días, lo devastada que estaba a pesar de querer aparentar alegría, si no hubiera sido por Seiya…

Darien: Seiya- pensó- estaba agradecido, pero también sabe de sus intenciones- Si tan solo me hubiera dado una buena razón me hubiera desquitado- dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero que más se podía hacer, ya no están, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero no importa, aprovecharía de ahora en adelante cada momento con Serena, ese "viaje" le hizo entender lo mal que estaba al irse a estudiar en el extranjero, Amy tenía razón, no importa la escuela, sino el alumno.  
De pronto, un sonido que proviene de su celular lo saca de sus pensamientos, al ver el número se pone serio.

Darien: ¿Bueno?

¿?: Señor Chiba, debe tomar una decisión, entre más rápido lo haga, será mejor para todos.

Darien: Para todos, ¿O para ti?

¿?: Se lo que siente ahorita, pero es un asunto serio, por más que quiera no puede aplazar más el tiempo, después de todo usted…

Darien: Si, ya soy mayor.

¿?: Tiene hasta el 3 de Agosto para decidir, de lo contrario, tendré que hacerlo por usted- dicho esto cuelga.

Darien: Que irónico, aunque sospecho que lo haces a propósito.

Darien sale de su departamento para dirigirse a la escuela de Serena, había perdido el semestre en Estados Unidos, y mientras se resolvía su situación, tenía todo el tiempo libre, aunque seguía estudiando y asistiendo a hospitales por su cuenta; Aún era temprano por lo que se recarga en la pared listo para esperarla.

Darien: Si sigo consintiendo a mi princesa, tendré que meterme a trabajar otra vez.

Serena: Me estás diciendo gastalona- le responde desde atrás con un tono de voz indignada.

Darien voltea intempestivamente, evidentemente sorprendido y claramente sonrojado- No lo dije con esa intención, de verdad.

Serena: Ya lo sé, no te pongas nervioso jajajaja- le dice mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Darien le sonríe, pues con ella nunca se sabía cuándo era cierto o cuando no, después de todo siempre la hacía enojar sin motivo alguno.

Darien: Sabes pequeña traviesa, algún día me pagaras lo que me haces- le dice mientras la abraza.

Serena: ¿Enserio? No creo que puedas hacerlo, soy más lista que tú- termina de decir mientras lo besaba.

Darien: No me tientes- decía al momento en que la aprisionaba más contra la pared.

Serena: De acuerdo, ya entendí, mejor vamos al Crown- decía mientras se zafaba de aquella situación.

Darien: Esta bien, nada más porque no he visto a Andrew.

Ambos se fueron caminando hasta el centro de video juegos, el cual a Darien le encantaba ir, porque fue el comienzo de una mejor vida.

Andrew: Hola Darien, Serena, que gusto verlos aquí.

Serena: Hola Andrew, dime, ¿Ya llegaron?

Andrew: Si, están en el Karaoke, será mejor que las alcances, están en la 5ª puerta.

Serena: De acuerdo, allá voy- dice mientras se hecha a correr para alcanzarlas, dejando a Darien y Andrew solos.

Andrew: Darien pensé que ya me habías olvidado.

Darien: Sabes que no.

Andrew: Entonces porque no venias.

Darien: Bueno es que yo…- Se recarga en uno de los videojuegos- Ha vuelto.

Andrew: ¿De verdad?

Darien: Si, y quiere que tome una decisión, pero no sé…

Andrew: Yo soy de la idea de que ya es tiempo de que tomes esa responsabilidad, sea la que sea, ya deberías aceptarlo.

Darien: Pero no sé qué es.

Andrew: Y si te sigues escondiendo o aplazando tu decisión, menos vas a saber.

Darien: Tengo miedo, eso es todo.

Andrew: Antes querías acordarte de tu pasado y ahora no.

Darien: ¡Porque antes no estaba Serena!- grita desesperado, pero lo suficiente para que solo Andrew le escuchara.

Andrew: Pues con mayor razón deberías ver de qué se trata.

Darien: No ayudas- le dice mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Andrew: Y tú te complicas las cosas.

Darien estaba dispuesto a responderle cuando observo una multitud de chicas dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban.

Todas: Hola Darien.

Darien: Hola chicas, que gusto verlas de nuevo.

Rei: Imagínate nosotras.

Haruka: Si, insisto en que no sabes el trabajo que me hiciste pasar por tu ausencia.

Michiru: Vamos Haruka, ni que hubiese sido mucho.

Hotaru: Créeme cuando te digo que si lo fue.

Lita: Pero ya estás aquí, eso es lo importante.

Amy: Supongo que te quedaras en Japón ¿verdad?

Darien: Por supuesto.

Mina: Eso es perfecto, porque no sabes lo pesada que se pone Serena cuando se deprime.

Serena: ¡Que tonterías dices!- Responde sonrojada mientras empuja a Mina.

Mina: No te enojes, solo decía la verdad.

Serena: ja ja ja, yo no me pongo ni pesada ni deprimida-decía tratando de componer el asunto.

Darien reía ante la discusión de las chicas hasta que vio en la entrada un hombre que le indicaba acercarse hacia donde estaba, molesto se dirigió a la  
entrada ante la extrañeza de todos los presentes y sin más, se fue, sin decir una sola palabra.

Serena: ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Rei: Era muy extraño, ¿No lo creen?

Mina: Quizás tenga doble vida.

Lita: Como se te ocurre eso Mina.

Mina: Apoco me van a negar que eso es muy extraño.

Haruka: No te lo negamos.

Michiru: Pero de ahí a una doble vida.

Setsuna: Al menos en el futuro no lo tiene.

Mina: Piénsenlo, todo comienza a encajar, dice Serena que no tiene dinero ¿No?

Serena: Bueno si, es verdad en su cartera casi no lleva dinero.

Mina: Y aun así tiene para un departamento lujoso y un Ferrari y es rojo.

Hotaru: ¿Qué tiene que sea rojo?

Amy: Los rojos cuestan más.

Rei: Sin mencionar su moto.

Mina: Exacto, y aun así no tiene dinero.

Haruka: Bueno, poniéndolo de esa manera, si es sospechoso.

Mina: Yo digo, que es espía…

Todas se quedan en silencio.

Rei: Ay Mina, no digas tonterías.

Serena: Darien es…

Amy: ¿Un espía?

Silencio total.

Todas: Noooooooo como creen- moviendo la mano como quitándose la idea del aire y riendo como locas.

Mina: Pero eso encaja a la perfección, es eso o tiene otra vida paralela a esta, en la que si tiene dinero y quien sabe, quizás hasta nov…

No termino la frase pues Rei le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Rei: Deja tus fantasías a un lado quieres… Por si lo has olvidado, Darien está en vacaciones obligatorias, igual y es alguien de su facultad, yo que sé.

Mina: Nadie me silencia y lo comprobare- dicho esto sale corriendo, seguida de las demás que la perseguían.

Andrew: ¡Chicas esperen!… no es lo que piensan; espero que Darien no se meta en problemas.

Mientras tanto:

Darien: Me dijo que tenía hasta el 3 de Agosto- dice molesto.

Hombre: Solo le recuerdo las posibles consecuencias si toma una mala decisión.

Darien: Haré lo que me piden, pero déjenme en paz.

Hombre: Solo le recuerdo que si no lo hace…

Darien: ¡Ya lo sé! Y por eso mismo iré- dice con fastidio dejando al tipo solo.

Paso una semana en la que Mina insistía sobre la doble vida de Darién, y tanta fue su insistencia que aceptaron hacer lo que ella dijera para demostrar que estaba en lo "correcto", una semana en la que día con día Darien actuaba más extraño y un tanto distante, no solo por lo que vieron, sino porque al momento de que preguntaba Serena, Darien cambiaba drásticamente el tema, dando la pauta para acrecentar sus sospechas, que en un principio no fue de ella.

Atardecía el Lunes, cuando Serena y Darien estaban divirtiéndose en el parque, y una vez que estaba concluyendo el día Serena insistió en mirar el atardecer, a lo cual Darien no se pudo negar.

Darien: No sabes lo feliz que me siento al tenerte cerca- le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Serena: Creo que si me lo imagino, después de todo soy tu novia, y la única ¿No?

Darien: Jajajajaja, pues ¿Cuántas querías que tuviera?

Serena: Ninguna más, solo yo.

Darien: Entonces tendré que decirles a las demás que…

Serena: ¡Darieeeeen!- grito molesta.

Darien: Solo bromeaba, como crees eso.

En eso suena el teléfono de Darien, con aquel mismo número que no quería ver, enojado lo apaga y se levanta.

Darien: Lo siento mucho Serena, pero tengo que irme- le dice serio.

Serena: Eeeh sí, claro, no te preocupes- le dice desconcertada.

Darien: Te llevo a tu casa.

Serena: Mejor al templo Hikawa.

Darien asiente y se van en su moto, una vez que la deja en el templo se dirige a una zona de bancos, el cual ya lo esperaban.

¿?: Siento interrumpirte pero…

Darien: Si, ya no digas más, mejor apúrate- decía en tono antipático.

-Templo Hikawa-

Serena: Y luego se fueeeeeeeeee buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chillaba descontroladamente mientras Rei trataba de calmarla.

Mina: Cada día se respalda más mi teoría.

Serena les termino de contar lo sucedido en el parque, cuando llego al templo estaba tan mal que Rei llamo a las demás para que le ayudaran, y de paso regañar a Mina por andarle metiendo tonterías a la cabeza, pero ahora…

Amy: Vamos Serena no llores, seguro que es otra cosa, no imagines antes de tiempo.

Haruka: No puede ser tan grave preciosa.

Setsuna: Yo insisto que Darien no es así.

Mina: Lo conoces del futuro Set, pero no lo conoces en el presente, y eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, solo hagan lo que les diga.

Al día siguiente Darien se disculpó con Serena pues tenía cosas que hacer, y una vez que se marcha de la escuela se dirige con el mismo tipo de la otra vez, sin darse cuenta que un grupo de chicas no le perdían la vista.

Darien: Y bien donde me espera.

Hombre: Himeko la espera en el hotel de Tokio.

Darien: Entonces vayamos rápido.

Mina: Que sucio- dijo entre dientes.

Lita: Cállate o nos oirá- le susurra.

Serena: ¿Alguien sabe cómo llegar hasta allá?

Haruka: Por supuesto que si- señala el Ferrari y otro carro.- suban o no lo alcanzaremos.

Haruka y Michiru, quienes iban manejando, aceleraban al fondo esquivando todo lo que podían, para poder llegar antes que Darien.

-Hotel de Tokio-

Darien: Hola Himeko- decía malhumorado.

Himeko: Se cuánto me odias, pero no es para que pongas esa cara- le dice divertida.

Darien: Ya puedo saber para que me quieres.

Himeko: Créeme que te quiero para tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar.

No muy lejos de ahí…

Mina: Que sucios.

Rei: Cállate ya- le dice impaciente.

Lita: Déjenme oír.

Darien: ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Himeko: Bueno, antes tenía asuntos pendientes, pero ahora que estoy libre para ti, pues, era normal que te contactara- le dice sonriendo.

Darien: Que graciosita, como si no lo supieras- le dice haciendo referencia de Serena.

Himeko: Eso le da un toque picante al asunto ¿no crees?

Darien: Antes te había rogado y te resististe, y después cambias de parecer, no lo creo.

Himeko: Bueno eres difícil de encontrar, sin mencionar que después no quisiste saber nada de mí.

Darien: ¿Me pregunto por qué?- dijo irónicamente.

Himeko: Mejor pasemos, no vamos a estar todo el tiempo aquí afuera, quien sabe al final a lo mejor te animas.

Las chicas se quedan atónitas ante tales revelaciones, y seguían sin creer que tenía doble vida…

Michiru: Debe haber una explicación a esto.

Setsuna: Concuerdo contigo, yo sé que no es así.

Mina: Que sucioooooo.

Todas: ¡MINAA!

Mientras peleaban entre ellas Serena no pudo evitar asomarse, y ver a Darien entrar al hotel, al igual que las demás estaban confundida, pero más que eso, decepcionada, pero aun con la esperanza, de que, quien se equivocara, fuera Mina.

Pasaron los días y la desconfianza crecía más, Serena no sabía qué hacer, pero Darien no lo notaba, pues estaba preocupado por otras cosas.

Darien: "Me pregunto porque tanto misterio, sé que mis padres eran importantes, pero ¿porque me necesitan?"

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales, Darien siempre se salía sin avisar, en la que Mina y las demás descubrían no solo su amor secreto, sino una vida totalmente distinta, Darien iba y venía no solo en Ferraris, o BMW´s,sino que también ¡En helicóptero!, iba y venía de entre varias mansiones no solo de Tokio, sino que de Osaka, y otros lugares de Japón, con escolta y un sinfín de personas alrededor de él, y cada día que pasaba, se le notaba más calmado pero sobre todo, más feliz.

Después de tanto contraespionaje, las chicas se encontraban un 2 de agosto sentadas al pie del templo Hikawa, con una Serena tan distante y unas chicas sorprendidas.

Mina: No pensé que su doble vida fuera tan…

Lita: ¿Millonaria?

Mina: Si.

Amy: Pero porque haría algo así, digo, con todo el dinero que tiene, bien pudo haber ido a las mejores escuelas, sin trabajar, y viviendo en una de esas mansiones.

Rei: Me niego a saber que lo hacía por diversión.

Haruka: Ya no sé quién es peor.

Michiru: No me digas que esa estrella ya te agrado.

Haruka: Tal vez… era mejor- decía, aunque la idea le seguía desagradando.

Serena: Y mañana es su cumpleaños- decía mientras divagaba mirando el cielo, claramente triste.

Haruka: Pues mañana mismo lo arreglaremos- dice enfadada.

Hotaru: Tiene razón, mejor hay que preguntarle, pues no sabemos exactamente que pasa y solo estamos especulando.

Mina: Muy bien, después de las pruebas viene el careo, mañana temprano vamos a enfrentarlo.

Todas: Si.

Al día siguiente Darien se levanta muy feliz, pues jamás pensó que ver a Himeko le traería paz a su mente, de haber sabido que de eso se trataba, lo hubiera hecho desde hacía años, sale de su departamento y se dirige al Cronw, para contarle a Andrew lo sucedido, después se dirige al parque, para poder finalizar todo y poder volver con su amada.

Himeko: Llegas muy temprano, pensé que no querías verme.

Darien: Perdóname quieres, es solo que no sabía…

Himeko: Si no sabías, lo malo de no preguntar- le dice mientras sonreía.

Darien: Pues con esas amenazas, que querías que pensara.

Himeko: Tiempo investigándote, no te sorprendas que no supiera lo de tu novia, así que solo se me ocurrió que si la amabas tanto harías todo por ella.

Darien: Que bien pensado lo tenías todo.

Himeko: Solo cumplo con la última voluntad de tus padres, y créeme que si te dejaron esto, no era para facilitarte la vida, era porque te amaban- le dice  
mientras le extienden unos papeles.

Darien: si, ya lo entiendo- dice mientras lo firma.

Himeko: Bueno oficialmente te entrego la herencia que te dejaron tus padres, mi trabajo ha acabado y espero que lo que te haya dado, te sirva mucho.

Darien: Créeme que así fue, me has traído la paz a mi alma.

Himeko: Ojala algún día nos volvamos a vernos y quizás me presentes a tu novia, quien sabe, nos podríamos llevar bien.

Darien: No lo dudo- le extiende la mano.

Himeko lo acepta pero Darien la jala hacia él y le susurra en el oído.

Darien: Que te ibas sin darme una felicitación.

Himeko: Sabes que no lo haría, cuantas veces soñé con esto jajajaja, ¡Feliz cumpleaños señor Chiba!… Darien.

Detrás de unos matorrales una joven se desmorona al ver tal escena, su alma termina de romperse, no escucho lo que decían, pero no era necesario, lo que veía lo decía todo.

Serena: No es posible…

Mina: Me temo que sí.

Amy: Será mejor irnos.

Haruka: Le partiré la cara, lo juro, es más ahorita mismo lo hago.

Serena: ¡No!- sale corriendo de entre los matorrales sin dirección alguna, corriendo, llorando, lamentando haberlo visto ahí.

Michiru: Cálmate Haruka, hay que alcanzarla antes de que haga una tontería.

Todas salen de entre los matorrales tratando de alcanzar a Serena, pero en lo que intentaban convencer a Haruka de dejar eso para después la perdieron de vista, por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de Serena, a lo mejor ahí la encontrarían.

El alboroto fue tal que Darien volteo a ver dónde estaba el escandalo sin dejar de abrazar a Himeko cuando vio a las chicas y pensó inmediatamente en…

Darién: ¿Serena?...

Himeko: Creo que ya cometiste una tontería- decía mientras reia bajo y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Darien: Me temo que sí.

Himeko: Pues yo en tu lugar iría a arreglarlo, antes de que se complique más- decía mientras se separaba de él.

Darien: Claro… nos vemos después- y sin más se echó a correr.

Serena termino parándose en aquel puente donde siempre desahogaba sus penas, al verlo sintió mas tristeza, que termino por tirarse al suelo sin parar de llorar, sin creer lo que vio- "y después de tanto tiempo"

Darien no paraba de buscar pensando en los lugares en donde siempre se encontraban, hasta que paso un puente que, de no ser porque volteo, no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y se hubiera seguido de largo.

Se acerca despacio, pues no quería que huyera de él, inclinándose frente a ella, decide hablarle.

Darien: Serena.

Serena se asusta pues no esperaba que la encontrara tan rápido, pero como no iba a hacerlo si estaba en sus rumbos.

Serena: ¡Lárgate de aquí!- decía mientras mantenía la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos.

Darien: Sea lo que hayas visto no…

Serena: ¡No fue lo que parece!- decía mientras lo encaraba- ¡Y supongo que tu actitud tampoco!

Darien negó con la cabeza, para lo cual, hizo enfadar más a Serena, levantándose y dispuesta a irse, aunque Darien no la dejo.

Serena: ¡Suéltame!, no hace falta que me expliques- decía mientras forcejeaba.

Darien: Yo creo que sí, escúchame… Serena yo… escúchame… ¡Escúchame!- grito, para lo cual hizo efecto, pues Serena se detuvo, aunque no lo  
miraba.

Mientras Darien intentaba calmar a Serena las chicas corrían en dirección a la casa de la familia Tsukino, pasando por el Crown tan rápido y sin darse cuenta que todas chocan con Andrew, cayendo todos al suelo.

Andrew: ¿Qué sucede chicas, porque la prisa?- decía aturdido.

Mina: Ese desgraciado de tu AMIGO, no tiene perdón.

Andrew: ¿Amigo? ¿Darien?

Haruka: Si ese mismo, maldito depravado, cuando lo vea, juro matarlo.

Andrew: ¿Qué hizo?- pregunta un tanto alarmado.

Lita: Bueno si te parece poco verse con otra, pues no hizo nada.

Andrew: ¿Otra?

Amy se levanta y más calmada le explica a Andrew todo lo que vieron.

Andrew: Haber chicas, cálmense un poco, que por espiar no se enteran bien de las cosas.

Una vez que todos se levantan exigen una explicación a Andrew:

Rei: ¿Entonces qué sucede?

Andrew: Pues verán, la otra como le llaman de echo es…

Serena: ¿Una abogada?

Darien: Si.

Serena: ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada?- pregunta más calmada.

Darien: Tampoco lo sabía, antes de que te conociera, si te acuerdas que te dije que mis padres murieron en un accidente.

Serena: Si

Darien: Pues después de lo ocurrido como también te conté no sabía quién era, así que investigaba sin tener resultado, lo único que sabía es que había  
suficiente dinero, incluso un poco más, para mis estudios y comodidades, hasta que un día saliendo de clases, me encontré con una chica, que me diría todo lo que quería saber, pero en su debido tiempo.

Andrew: Él insistía a esa chica para que le dijera su pasado, pero nunca se lo dijo, y de pronto así como llego se fue.

Rei: Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Haruka: Si, no le veo sentido a la canallada que hizo.

Andrew: A eso voy chicas, paciencia…

Darien: Después me cruce contigo, desde que te vi, no pare de molestarte…

Serena: Si, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes- dice molesta.

Darien: Pero era porque tu presencia me tranquilizaba y me divertía, por primera vez me sentía vivo a tu lado, que deje de pensar en ella, hasta que en

Junio me llamo diciendo que era el momento de saberlo todo, pero yo ya no quería saber nada, mi vida contigo, me hizo no querer saber mi pasado, que me negué a verla, sin embargo…

Andrew: Esa misteriosa persona, le amenazo, en que tenía que tomar una decisión, y si era la incorrecta no volvería a ver a ninguna de ustedes, a mí, o a Serena.

Darien: Imagínate el temor que me invadió al saber que te podrían hacer algo, que accedí, pero temiendo más por descubrir que pasaba, y de saber si en verdad me dejarían en paz, o te harían algo.

Serena: Bien pudiste habérmelo contado… pero… no explica lo que vi.

Darien: A eso voy, después de reunirme en diversos lugares me entere que Himeko era la hija de los abogados de mi familia, y que le tocaba concluir lo que sus padres empezaron, me conto que mis padres eran adinerados, aunque ya lo sabía.

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Darien: Pues después del departamento, la moto, el Ferrari, que compre con la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que me mandaban, no era de esperarse  
que tuvieran dinero aunque…

Andrew: Nunca pensó que lo fueran tanto.

Mina: Entonces ¿Si es mil y un billón de dólares más millonario?

Andrew: Bueno, no sé con certeza si es mil y un billón de dólares más millonario, pero si, algo así.

Lita: Bueno, sabemos que la chica es abogada.

Rei: Y que Darien sabía que sus padres eran adinerados.

Haruka: Aunque no tanto como lo pensaba.

Michiru: pero entonces porque…

Serena: ¿Por qué siempre buscabas trabajo, no tenías dinero en la cartera e ibas a escuelas no tan reconocidas?, bien tienes esa posibilidad.

Darien: Por la simple y sencilla razón de no querer gastar algo que no me pertenecía, ese dinero era de mis padres, no mío, no quería gastar algo que no gane con mi propio esfuerzo, no te niego que con lo primero que gaste fue genial, pero, el saber el trabajo que les pudo haber costado, me orillo a no gastar más, solo cargaba con lo esencial en mi cartera, solo era yo, trabajaba para poder gastarlo sin remordimiento, con mi propio esfuerzo no con el de mis padres, y no fui a grandes escuelas, porque no quería regodearme con el apellido de mis padres, quería superarme por mí y no porque alguna vez fui hijo de padres millonarios.

Serena: Conque eso era… pero porque la abrazaste- le decía enojada.

Darien: Bueno, eso es más simple aún- pequeña pausa- es mi cumpleaños- decía divertido.

Serena apenada no podía creer que en ese momento se le haya olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle, que tonto, ya no sabía si llorar por la tontería que cometió o golpear a Mina por las fantasías que tiene y le hicieron dudar.

Serena: PERDON- decía mientras lo abrazaba- es que Mina, dijo tontería y media, y con tu actitud tan distante, y rara, pensé que tenía razón y…

Darien: Yo lo sé, por eso no te perdono, no fue tu culpa…. sino mía.

Una vez que Andrew termino de contar la historia, las chicas aun no estaban satisfechas pues faltaba una incógnita.

Hotaru: Creo que ya entendimos sobre su pasado.

Rei: y el dinero.

Setsuna: Pero…

Todas: ¿Entonces porque la abrazo?

Andrew se hecho a reír, se metió al Crown dejando a las chicas confusas, y cuando sale, les da un regalo.

Mina: Que es esto si no es mi cumple…- se detiene.

Lita: Es el cumpleaños de Darien.

Rei: Claro hoy es 3 de Agosto.

Haruka: Y cabeza de bombón lo dijo ayer.

Andrew: Ahí lo tienen, por eso lo abrazo.

Rei: ¡AAAAAAY MINA, MIRA LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, Y TODO POR TU CULPA!- le dice gritando llena de ira.

Mina: Perdónenme, es que esa idea de la doble vida de Darien, era tan perfecta.

Rei: ¿Perfecta? ¡PERFECTAMENTE ABSURDA!

Lita: Bueno ahora hay que arreglarlo o Serena pensara otra cosa.

Rei: Entonces no se diga más, al templo Hikawa.

Todas: Si.

Darien le termina de contar la historia añadiendo que después de la oficial herencia, había un libro que su madre escribió para él, si bien no explica el accidente, si los hechos desde que conoció a su padre hasta un día antes del accidente, algo que por tanto tiempo quería saber.

Serena: En verdad lo siento… y más porque no…- en eso suena el teléfono, con un mensaje de "Te esperamos en el Templo"

Serena: Es cierto, olvide que estaba con ellas.

Darien: Pues no las hagamos preocupar más.

Ambos se dirigen al templo, y cuál fue su sorpresa que al llegar todos sus amigos los esperaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de Darien.

Mina: Lo siento Darien, Andrew nos contó todo, es que bueno… solo se me ocurrió- decía apenada.

Darien: No te preocupes, supongo que si las viera a ustedes como me comporte, hubiera pensado exactamente igual- decía mientras la abrazaba, a lo que se sumaron las demás chicas en un gran abrazo grupal.

Todas: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Darien!- decían alegres.

Darien: "Que mejor vida puedo tener que esta, aunque mis padres no estén aquí, de nuevo tengo familia"- en eso sintió que alguien lo jalaba, y al voltear era Serena.

Serena: Siento no tener ningún regalo para ti… con lo que paso, se me olvido.

Darien sonríe y la abraza: Que mejor regalo que el que estés aquí conmigo.

Serena: Eternamente- después de decirlo le da un tierno beso, el cual Darien gustosamente corresponde, después del malentendido, todos se disponen  
a celebrar en grande el cumpleaños de un gran amigo y amado novio, dejando muy en claro, el misterio de Darien, siendo millonario pero viviendo con su propio esfuerzo.

Fin.


End file.
